Another Chance
by Roxas-Beast747
Summary: When you love someone, you vow to protect their life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mitchie's POV

"Ok Mitchie, are you ready?" Joe asked me after I got dressed up in my test suit.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said giving Joe a high five and a playful glare. I should probably backtrack and tell you what is going on. Well, I am Mitchie Grey and I live with my brothers Joe, Nick, Kevin and my sister Mikayla. I am 17 like my brother Nick and my sister Mikayla. We are fraternal twins, like our older brothers Joe and Kevin who are both 19. Together we are the grey siblings.

When we were younger, our father used to collect car and other electronic parts to give to us on our birthdays and any other gift giving holidays. We made a portal type thing to another universe in the basement in our spare time.

"Hey Mikayla, are you ready?" Kevin asked calibrating the portal's supercomputer.

"Yeah, I'm good" she said fixing to camera on her test suit. I fixed mine so we would forget to hook it up to the screen.

"Maybe Mitchie will meet a hot girl or two there," Joe said smirking. I could hear Nick and Kevin snickering behind me. I rolled my eyes playfully at him and flicked him off. Yeah I forgot to mention the small little fact that I am gay.

"Ok, we will be watching you guys together from screen 3; we will be watching Mitchie individually from screen 5 and Mikayla individually from screen 2." Nick said pointing to each screen.

"We will be informing you of the creatures ahead of you with screens 4, 6,7,8,9 and 10."Kevin said calibrating the rest of the screens.

"Alright Mikayla, we can do this" I said giving her my short pep talk. We stepped in front of the big camera that would take us to the alternate universe. Kevin typed in the correct coding for our destination and pressed the button. I held on to Mikayla's hand and shut my eyes as a bright blue light covered our bodies. When I opened my eyes, it looked as if Mikayla and I were zooming through the sky covered in a light blue oval. We dropped from the sky and plummeted into the ocean, I could feel Mikayla shaking next to me as she opened her eyes taking in the sight. 'We are going to die' I thought as we neared the bottom of the ocean. When we broke through the ocean floor, we landed on the pavement.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I hit the ground.

"Shit!" Mikayla yelled as she fell next to me. We stood up brushing off the little rocks on our test suits.

"Whoa" Mikayla said as she took in the sight before us. I wondered how we could reach concrete under the ocean floor. The sky was black with bright stars shining overhead with the moon. I could tell it was winter by the amount of frost on the trees. The trees had dark red leaves and the snow was lightly coating the ground. We could see a giant building in the distance that seemed to be taller and more important than the other buildings seemed. We started we walk to the big building.

"Mitchie, we have a problem" Mikayla said a few steps behind me. I turned around to see Mikayla stuck to a tree.

"What the hell, how did you do that?"I asked walking towards him. I did not even walk four steps closer to Mikayla before I was tackled to the ground by a slightly taller body.

"Who the fuck, are you?" The mystery girl said pinning me to the ground. I struggled with her before giving up and laying my head on the ground.

"Answer Me, bitch!" She said squeezing my wrists. I got a good look at her face to see she had dark blue eyes and light brown hair.

"I am Mitchie Grey, who are you?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm Mikayla Grey!" Mikayla shouted from her tree.

"Shut up, tree girl!" Miley said throwing a rock at her.

"I'm Miley, Miley Stewart," The girl said glaring at me.

"You're not from here," Miley said narrowing her eyes at me.

"No dip Sherlock!" Mikayla said from the tree. I snickered at Mikayla comment before Miley threw another rock at her.

"No Dur, Genius" I said before laughing at Miley's expression.

"Miley stop" A girl said walking over to Miley and pulling her off me. 'Such a beautiful voice' I thought after standing up.

"I'm, Alex Russo," Alex said nodding her head in my direction. I held out my hand for her to shake. She just stared and looked at me with a confused expression. 'She is so cute' I thought thanking my lucky stars for not saying it aloud.

"Is there something wrong with your hand?" Miley and Alex asked at the same time not moving from their positions. Shaking my head, I lowered my hand walked over to Mikayla.

"Oh, Sorry" Alex said sheepishly before snapping her fingers. I looked at Mikayla to see her no longer held captive by the tree.

"How the hell did you do that?" Mikayla and I asked incredulously. We shook our heads at them not wanting to know the answer right now.

"Are you sisters? I just wanted to know because Mikayla and are sisters." I asked inspecting them thoroughly.

"Yeah but I took our father's last name and Miley took our mother's" Alex said no longer staring at my hand.

"They are also the King and Queen of our world," Miley added making my eyes go wide. I could tell Mikayla was in the same state because she was shaking next to me.

"Are you gonna hurt us?" I asked slowly. Alex smiled at me before taking my hand in hers.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking at our hands. I looked back to see Miley taking Mikayla's hand.

"Just try not to scream or yell, please" Alex and Miley, said before jumping in the air while taking us with them. We were floating slightly before we zoomed through the dark sky. I held on to Alex's back and closed my eyes.

"Hey Alex" I said breaking the silence. I looked back to see Miley and Mikayla talking to our far right.

"What?" She said softly.

"Why, are the streets empty and why is the sky black" I asked holding on tighter to her shirt.

"The people who live here are not allowed in the outskirt streets and the sky is always black." She said looking at my test suit.

"Why green?" She asked looking up and down my test suit (She is totally checking me out!).

"I like green" I said grinning.

"I like your smile" She said looking at the clouds as we passed them.

"Thanks" I said nodding.

"Why can't people be in the outskirt streets?" I asked frowning a bit. My Alex (yes my Alex, she is mine) noticed this and smiled making a wave of calmness wash over me.

"There is a big nation near the outskirts and they don't like my parents. My parents fear the nation will kill the innocent people." Alex said before looking straight ahead.

"The nation is ruled by my Aunt Megan and My uncle Kelbo" I hate them with passion but they are still family" Alex said letting a tear escape her beautiful eyes.

We were almost there; I hope Mikayla and I do not die.

Miley's POV (while Mitchie and Alex are talking)

Man I love flying, I feel so carefree and weightless. I do not like it when I have some weirdo on top of me almost shitting her pants but it helps if the weirdo is beautiful.

"Miley, are you always this angry?" Mikayla asked me while poking my neck. I giggled and then made a dodge roll in the sky, possibly scaring Mikayla in the process.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled holding on tighter to my clothes.

"I thought I said no screaming or yelling?" I said flicking her on her forehead.

"I won't yell if you don't scare me," She said burying her head in the crook of my neck. I blushed, becoming as nervous as hell.

"Why are you blushing?" Mikayla asked poking my neck. I shook my head and turned my head so I could glare at her. She stared at me not once backing down from my eyes. I gave her my infamous death glare 'that is weird usually someone would beg or plead for me to stop glaring at them' I thought bewildered by Mikayla's actions.

"Miley, do you hate me?" Mikayla asked resting her head in the crook of my neck again.

"No, why would you ask that?" I asked shocked she would ask such a thing.

"Well, you seemed kind of mad when you first saw Mitchie and me." She said playing with my hair.

"I was just kinda mad because I thought you were spies from the other nation." I said looking down for a moment.

"There is another nation?" Mikayla asked slowly. I nodded keeping my head down.

"Yeah they don't like my mother or father and we fear they will attack all of the innocent people, they are ruled by my Aunt Megan and Uncle Kelbo and I think they should just get along with each other." I said letting a tear escape my eyes. It may not seem like it but I actually like the people here (especially the one on my back) and I do not like seeing anyone killed or threatened.

"Well if they do attack then I will make sure Mitchie and I help you and Alex out," She said making me smile at her cuteness.

"Alright, thank you" I said smiling even wider. When we neared the tower, I flew next to Alex and Mitchie to make sure the guards do not mistake me for someone else. I really hope Mikayla and Mitchie do not die. I really hope my mother and father like them as much as I like Mikayla. I wonder how they will react when I tell them about my crush on Mikayla.

Alex's POV

Wow, I am actually worried for Mitchie and Mikayla. I hope my parents like them. I am worried about the reactions when I tell them about my crush on Mitchie.

**Hooray, I finished the first chapter of my second story! I like skittles and M&Ms.**

**Read and Review my skittle minions' bow under my fruity wrath. Ha, ha ha, put that in your orange juice and suck it!**

**Tell me what is good and bad. You can even tell me what you think or want to happen. Also, read my other story race against time.**

**Certain people know exactly why I am sad  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**In addition, I changed my mind Tess does have powers now.**

Mikayla's POV

As soon as entered the big tower, two guards immediately forced Mitchie and me to the ground. Three other guards backed Alex and Miley away from us.

"What the fuck?" I said glaring at them. They did not seem to care; they just pushed me harder to the ground.

"Wait, they're not a threat," Miley said making me scoff in response.

"I am so a threat, I could annihilate these guys" I said protecting my pride. The guards ignited their hands and put them to Mitchie's neck and mine.

"Mikayla shut up" Mitchie said struggling against one of the guards. A guard pressed a green, blue and red button; it buzzed and a big door opened. A person maybe in his mid-thirties stepped out with a women in her mid thirties.

"Mom, Dad tell the guards Mitchie and Mikayla are not a threat to Miley and me," Alex said walking over to her 'supposed' parents with Miley. They whispered a bit about Mitchie and me and after a few minutes, their mother gasped and covered her mouth. Her face turned a little bit red and then she cooled herself down 'That bitch is lucky she didn't hit Miley' I thought frowning.

"Let them go" Their father said sighing while leading his frustrated wife away from the scene. I snickered at the guards after they let us fall to the floor.

"Thank you" Mitchie said rubbing her neck.

"Why was your mom mad?" I asked getting right to my point.

"We just told her some stuff," They both said at the same time blushing.

"But-"I did not get a chance to finish because they cut me off by pressing a red button.

"The helpers will show you to your rooms," Miley said quickly before running to a different room.

"I…Uh…Um…yeah… Uh…I'm gonna go with her" Alex said awkwardly scratching her head while heading in Miley's direction.

Alex's POV

As soon as I got to my room, I saw Miley and my parents waiting for me I think.

"Things look tense in here so I'm gonna go and uh come back later" I said gesturing toward my window. My dad put his arm around my waist, lifted me off the ground, and put me on the bed next to Miley.

"Alex, Miley you have 'crushes' on girls?" My mom said shaking in anger.

"Maybe and Maybe not your just gonna have to find out" I said widening my eyes. She put her fingers to the bridge of her nose and exhaled while putting a hand up in my direction.

"Not right now" She said silencing me with her powers. I looked at my dad who looked to be the most uncomfortable in this room.

"Miley you too" My mom said before Miley could speak.

"I am not gonna put up with lesbianism in my house!" Mitchie and Mikayla can stay here but you are not to speak to them without supervision and you are never ever to be alone with them or be MORE THAN FRIENDS!" My mom said before taking her silence spell off us. As soon as mom took the spell off Miley, she jumped up and stood face to face with mom.

"You are not gonna tell me who I can and can't date especially when I am in love with that person. I have listened to you for as long as I can remember and I am sick of it! I don't care what you say because I am gonna go out with Mikayla whether you want me to or not!" Miley said storming out of the room with tears streaming from her eyes.

"You're not the boss of my love life and you don't control me" I said before leaving to catch up to Miley.

Susan's POV

"No, no, no Jerry I will not accept this phase that is going on right now" I said pacing in front of my surprisingly calm husband.

"Then why are you letting Mitchie and Mikayla stay here?" He asked sitting on our bed.

"So they don't go to the other nation; there is something special about them but I can't figure out what" I said after I stopped pacing.

Jerry's POV

"I don't care who they date as long as they are happy" If they are happy then I am happy" I said trying to change Susan's view on this matter

"Jerry…you do not get it" This is a wrong in the public's eye and it is a wrong in my eye" She said standing in front of me. 'Why do I have to get myself into situations like this' I thought as I left the room to think alone.

Alex's POV

"Miley…Miley wait up" I said running after Miley's retreating form.

"What do you want Alex?" Miley asked after I caught up to her. She was crying and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I want you to help me get Mitchie and I'll help you get Mikayla," I said speaking softer and quieter so no one could hear me.

"Thanks, but I don't think we can pull that off so soon" Miley said wiping her tear filled eyes.

"Right how about-"I got cut off as felt a girl about my size jump on my back.

"Hey Caitlyn" I said turning my head to smile at the hyperactive girl on my back.

"Caity what's poppin baby" Miley said putting her fist in the air for a fist bump but when she did not get one, she lowered her fist to her side.

"Yeahhh…no… don't ever do that again" Caitlyn said shaking her head. We started laughing and playing around as we walked around the castle looking for Mitchie and Mikayla.

"So let me get this straight, there are two hot girls here and you want to ask them out but you're afraid of rejection and your mom finding out" Caitlyn said still on my back.

"Yeah, pretty much" Miley and I said nodding our heads in agreement.

"Wow you guys are whipped" Caitlyn said smirking at us.

"We're whipped? Who is the one who is madly in love with Tess Tyler, niece of the other nation's king?" I said smacking her head in the process.

"Well for one thing she sneaks over here to see me," Caitlyn said flipping off my back over to Miley's back making her jump and struggle to keep her up in response.

"Ouch…So are you guys like friends with benefits or just friends because when you're just friends you're in the friend zone forever there is no getting out of the friend zone it's like an unsolvable maze and you're trapped in forever"

"Friends with benefits" Someone said from the other side of the hallway.

"Tess!" Caitlyn said jumping off Miley's back. She ran to the older girl and kissed her full on the lips making the older and taller girl grin. Tess spun Caitlyn around a few times and let her down.

"So…you…uh…heard all of that we said about being the enemy?" Miley said looking nervous. We are scared of the other nation because their powers are different from ours they have dark magic but so far Tess has been using hers for good.

"Yup, I even heard about Mitchie and Mikayla" Tess said smirking. We walked to the fourth dining room and walked to the sixth kitchen so we could talk. Yeah we trust Tess because one Caitlyn loves her, she uses her powers for good, and she even helps us and she sabotages her uncle's nation. I trust her more because she is 19 and some of the other younger teens are somewhat crazy.

"Ok…wait, what about if I put the pan back and re-enter through the door again?" I heard a voice trying to convince one of the chefs not to call the guards.

"That sounds like Mikayla?" Miley said opening the door and sure enough, there was Mikayla wide eyed with a small pan in her hands.

"So this is Mikayla?" Caitlyn said crossing her arms in front of her chest. She puffed out her chest to try to intimidate Mikayla but Mikayla just starred at Caitlyn with a blank expression on her face.

"If you're trying to scare me, it isn't working" Mikayla calmly stated, starring at Caitlyn before turning back to the chef.

"Ok dude, what is gonna happen? Because I can totally take those guards of yours so don't even think about bringing them in" Mikayla says before a guard dressed in blue, black and green enters the kitchen carrying an unconscious Mitchie.

"That wasn't what I was expecting but…okay," Mikayla said taking Mitchie in her arms.

"Well I'm gonna go take Mitchie to our room; who is coming with?" She asked walking towards the kitchen door.

"Do you actually expect anyone to follow you?" Caitlyn asked mocking Mikayla.

"Nah; I am just asking" She said before she left the room with Mitchie in her arms.

"Well I'm gonna go with Mikayla and Mitchie so…bye" I said before running to catch up with Mikayla.

Caitlyn's POV

I can only say five words right now: I really fucking hate Mikayla.

"I don't like her" Tess said as soon as Alex left the room.

"Caitlyn, try to make her understand my distress right now" Miley pleads looking in my direction.

"I can't because I don't like her either," I said crossing my arms.

"What! Why?" Miley asked narrowing her eyes at Tess and me.

"Well I think she is too crazy and uncontrolled for you," Tess said shrugging.

"I just think she's a bitch," I said looking away from Miley's eyes.

"You know it's not right too judge people…I think" Miley said looking up in wonder.

"We do" Tess and I said in unison.

"Okay listen up; I am not letting you choose who I can and cannot date" That is my choice and mine alone" Miley said leaving in room.

Mikayla's POV

"Is she gonna be okay" I asked Alex for probably the twentieth time so far.

"She is okay Mikayla just let her rest" Alex said after I laid Mitchie down on her bed.

"Okay" I said flopping down on my bed. As soon as Alex stood to leave, I called her back.

"Alex wait, I know," I said sitting up on my bed.

"Know what?" She said sitting next to me.

"I know you've got a thing for my sister," I said smirking at her pale face.

"How did you find out" Alex said shaking a bit.

"You told me," I said stretching and turning the microphone on my test suit off.

"When did I…?" Alex asked cocking her head to the side.

"Just now, I had no idea up until now," I said smiling at her confused face.

"But…" Alex said trying to find the right words.

"I just guessed and you totally fell for it," I said watching Mitchie to make sure she was not awake.

"Don't tell her okay?" Alex asked with weakness in her eyes.

"Don't worry I think she likes you too, well I hope she does" I said looking up in thought. 'I'm pretty sure she does, I hope' I thought looking at Mitchie sleeping form.

"Alex you gotta learn that I am like the master of pranks okay so for future reference be cautious of me" I said pounding my chest.

"Right well I'm gonna leave because you are a nut head" Alex said walking toward the window.

"Mitchie told you that right?" I asked as Alex nodded to my question. 'Figures, I'm gonna kill that little ball of annoyance' I thought jokingly.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Alex asked looking at me.

"Um yeah why are you using the window?" I asked pointing toward the giant window in the room.

"Because I don't wanna get caught and its fun" Alex said smiling.

"Your mom has something to do with this?" I asked not needing to know the details. Alex nodded again.

"Okay well be safe my future sister in law" I called to her once she flew out the room. 'She heard me because she has freaky cool enhanced hearing' 'weirdo' I thought smirking.

"Don't fall on your face," I yelled out my window. I laughed when I heard a loud 'fuck off'

**Okay **

**I am sorry I haven't been posting anything, if anyone cares.**

**I am working on Race against Time so don't worry about that.**

**However, it's hard because my inspiration is lost and I need more.**

**So were gonna have to wait**

**I finished this on the trip to and from my grandma's house.**

**School is out so I might be late posting stuff because I have trips (I type on the road trips) and camps (can't type on these road trips)**

**I'm so fucking tired**

**Ad3n: Do you ever have that feeling that you're being watched? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Wizards of Waverly Place or Camp Rock.**

**Keep in mind that I plan to have a lot of twins in this story.**

**(Miley's POV)**

I was walking out of the main castle (I am calling it a castle now) to go to the training castle; It's kinda what I do when I get bored. I found the two people I thought were lost in the other nation forever: Lilly Truscott and Dallas Truscott.

**(Dallas's POV)**

"Lilly are you sure their even here?" I asked my sister for the seventh time today.

"Dallas will you chill, let's think positive here, alright?" Lilly said opening the gate to the training castle in the other nation.

"I'm sorry I am trying to not get my head blasted off here," I said cracking my knuckles. I chuckled when Lily groaned; she hates that sound.

Let me back track for a sec here. My name is Dallas Truscott and I have a twin sister named Lilly Truscott. A while back, we belonged to the nation ruled by Mr. Stewart and Mrs. Russo. I was dating Alex Russo and Lily was dating Miley Stewart. The reason they kept their last names is unknown to me.

Let me explain something here our world is like the upside. We have Sdlanodcm (McDonalds) Yawbus (Subway) and other things just reversed in our world.

_**(Flashback) **_

_Lily and I were working at Skcubrats (Starbucks) and Alex Russo walked in with her sister Miley Stewart. Alex was and still is beautiful. I will be the first one to say I love Alex. I was cleaning tables and I took some dirty plates to the back so lily could wash them._

"_Lily you have to come to the front with me" I said pulling on her arm. _

"_Why?" She said using her powers to clean the dishes with water._

"_Alex Russo and Miley Stewart are in the front," I said pulling harder this time. She stood up so fast I almost thought she disappeared. She ended up dragging me to the front of the store. We stopped at the corner. _

"_Body check" Lily said whipping around to meet my eyes. We did a full body check including clothes; make-up, shoes, hair, eyes, perfume, and odor. _

"_We're good to go" I said ready to walk out with lily._

"_Hey, what are you doing?" Our boss said walking up behind us. He guided lily to the washroom and he pushed me in the direction of the tables that needed cleaning._

"_Man I hate that son of a bitch," I muttered picking up the dirty brownie plates. I spun around and walked right into Alex Russo. 'Fuck, I'm screwed' I thought staring at the chocolate from the brownies dripping down her shirt._

"_Oh my god, I am so sorry," I said shaking my head at my stupidity. _

"_Its okay don't worry I will be fine" She said smiling at me._

"_I have another shirt in the back, I recommend changing quickly because the chocolate will get freezing cold and it will be hard to get it off your shirt" I said leading her to the back. _

"_Alex, wait up!" Miley yelled running to catch up with her sister. When we got to the back, I gave Alex my shirt and Miley laughed. _

"_Jimmy Neutron? What are you five?" Miley said between her laughter. _

"_Really? Miley what about you and power rangers?" Alex said smirking. I was laughing so hard I started crying._

"_That's different" Miley said crossing her arms._

"_Okay, whatever you say" Alex said smiling at her blushing sister. _

"_Alright, Alex you get changed and I will take Miley on the grand tour" I said leading Miley away from Alex and taking her to see Lily._

"_This is where everything gets washed and dried," I said sweeping my hand around the area._

"_Who's that?" Miley asked, looking in Lily's direction._

"_Lily, she's my sister," I said waving to Lily. Lily's eyes went wide and she made a loud squeak and hid behind the dishwasher. Miley smiled and we walked back to get Alex._

"_Miley we need to go do that thing at home," Alex said grabbing her sisters' hand and leading her away. They ran back four seconds later Alex wrote her phone number on my arm and Miley wrote hers on my other arm._

"_For Lily" She said walking out the door with Alex in tow._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Miley" Lily whispered making me turn around to see Miley Stewart walking through the doors of the training castle.

"Lily, Dallas!" Miley said running up to Lily to engulf her in a hug.

"Hey do you know where Alex is?" I asked after giving her a hello hug.

"She's in the main castle" Come on follow me" Miley said taking Lily's hand and leading her to the castle with me running to catch up with them.

**(Alex's POV)**

I saw Lily and Dallas from my window and I flew through the hallways so I could see Dallas. _'Mitchie'_ flashed though my mind but I pushed the thought away with new thoughts of Dallas. When I ran through the door, I flew straight into Dallas's arms.

"You're here!" I yelled as Dallas spun me around grinning. My girlfriend is back! My girlfriend is back! _'Mitchie'_ flashed through my mind again but I pushed it away and kissed Dallas.

"You totally missed me," She said licking her lips as we parted.

"Whatever" I said leading her into the castle so, we could go to my room.

**(Mikayla's POV)**

"Kay…Mik…Kayla…Mikayla?" Mitchie said groggily finally waking up from her 'nap'.

"She lives!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up and applauding just to annoy the shit outta her. She sat up and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah and you won't if you don't shut up" She said glaring at me. I put my hands up in mock defeat.

"What's that?" Mitchie said walking over to me and grabbing my forearm. She pushed the rest sleeve of my striped shirt to my elbow to reveal a red glowing mark.

"Wha…?" I said letting my fingers ghost over the mark for a while. Mitchie stared at me for a while than she pulled my sleeve back down.

"Food, Clothes and Alex" She said pulling me toward the door,

"I might change the last one," I said smirking as she pulled me down the ridiculously long hallway. We walked down the hall and came to a door with small sounds coming from it. I opened the door to see Alex and some other chick making out on a bed.

"Sorry" I said closing the door and turning to Mitchie. I looked over to her to speak and she just turned and continued walking.

"So…I'm just gonna guess that you really like Alex?" I said trying to figure out the best way to cheer her up.

"Yeah…no…I don't know" Mitchie said cracking her knuckles. I hate that noise. We turned a corner and this time Mitchie opened a green door. We walked in to find some guy yelling at the wall.

"Not fair!" He yelled making Mitchie flinch back behind me.

"Dude…chill out" I said shaking my head.

"No time talk" He said rushing past us. We looked at each other for a second and ran after him. We caught him walking out the castle doors and he walked to a smaller castle with swords and other weapons.

"What are you doing?" I said walking up behind him with Mitchie in tow.

"You're looking at this castle's best swordsman and the teacher," He said ignoring my question.

"Can you teach us?" Mitchie said grinning.

"Yes, because everyone asks a total crazy stranger to teach them how to use swords and let me remind you the crazy stranger will have a POINTY sword" I said trying to keep us alive.

"Of course, I can" He said walking in the weapon castle, we followed him and I was praying he didn't go crazy and kill us.

"Sebastian" He said grabbing two swords off the rack and handing them to us.

"My name is Mitchie," She said taking her sword.

"Mikayla" I said grabbing my sword making my sleeve go up.

"You have the mark!" He yelled making me scream and throw my swords across the floor in fear.

"We begin," He said as if he didn't just yell at my arm.

**(Miley's POV)**

Lily and I were walking down the dining room hallway, just talking about random things.

"She's back!" Caitlyn said running up behind Lily and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"I thought you were dead," Tess said walking up next to us with her arms crossed.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Lily said walking closer to me than before.

"I walked through the walls," Tess said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Okay then" Lily said taking my hand in hers. I grinned when Caitlyn saw our hands.

"Let's go watch Sebastian," Caitlyn suggested after jumping on Tess's back.

"He has new students?" I asked with a knowing smile. Caitlyn loved watching the newer students make fools of themselves.

"Yup" Caitlyn said wrapping her arms around Tess. I could see Tess blush after Caitlyn laid her head on Tess's back.

"Let's go watch them be stupid," Tess, said leading us through the walls to the main door. I kept a hold on Lily's hand so she would be able to walk through the walls with us.

**(Alex's POV)**

I felt terrible after Mikayla and Mitchie had walked in on us making out.

"You wanna go watch Sebastian to get your mind off of it?" Dallas asked holding her hand out to me. I smiled and nodded. When I took her hands, she pulled me against her to kiss my cheek.

"You're a cocky charmer," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, well I take pride in it" She said pulling me out the door.

When we arrived at the training castle, we saw Miley, Lily, Caitlyn, and Tess sitting on the bleachers. Dallas and I walked over to them to sit.

"Dallas, you're alive!" Caitlyn said pulling her into a killer hug.

"Has death treated you well?" Tess said grinning up at her.

"Yeah, it was fun" She said sitting down to pull me into her lap.

"Sebastian wait" Mitchie said walking though the sword room with Mikayla next to her. They had new clothes and armor on. Mitchie had blue clothes and Mikayla had red and orange. 'She has the mark?' I thought confused.

"What?" He whined. I knew I loved this guy for a reason.

"What are we doing?" She asked adjusting her sword belt.

"Challenge 14," He said ushering them to stand.

"Yeah…their dead" Tess said leaning back.

"You fight," He said as a guy who looked like he could lift the main castle with one hand came out of a door.

"Yeah, I'm a lover not a fighter" Mikayla said backing away slightly.

"You too" He said gesturing to Mitchie. I could hear her shudder slightly.

"Begin" He said before walking over to a bench.

The guy charged at Mikayla who screamed and jumped into Mitchie's arms. I could hear Caitlyn snicker beside me.

"I don't wanna die yet" Mitchie yelled after dropping Mikayla and running away with Mikayla. The guy ran after them and he had them trapped against the dagger wall. They were on the floor sliding away from him.

Mitchie fainted and Mikayla caught her before she hit the ground. She held her hands up to protect her face and I could get a better look at her arm. The mark on her arm glowed grey and seven skeletons rose up from the ground around them. The skeletons tackled the guy to the ground.

"Holy shit" Tess said wide eyed at Mikayla. When the skeletons made the guy give up the walked over to Mikayla and she started sliding away from them with Mitchie still in her arms.

They walked over to her and picked her and Mitchie off the ground. They woke Mitchie up, dusted them off, and saluted before dissolving into the ground.

"That was awesome," Mitchie, said raising her hands in victory. Her sleeve fell slightly and a mark burned its way onto her arm.

"Cool" She said looking at her arm. "Can I do that too?" She asked making spider man like hand motions and yes, she did tell me her favorite superhero.

"You're real training begins now" He said walking to the center with his hands behind in back.

"You" He said pointing to Caitlyn. She smirked and before she could walk down Tess pulled her arm and she "No death" making Caitlyn roll her eyes.

"And you" He said pointing to Mikayla.

"Duel" He said nodding his head.

"Hey guys you want to come back and help me again," Mikayla said squatting down to the ground to talk to her skeleton friends. Caitlyn shot fire from her hands and Mikayla screamed and backed away.

"I want a new partner, this want to kill me," She said ducking from a fireball.

"Feel energy" Sebastian said intently looking at the battle. Caitlyn imprisoned Mikayla in a box made of ice and Mikayla started freaking out

"Help me!" She said banging on the walls of ice.

"I'm gonna die the walls are gonna suffocate me" She cried sitting on the floor.

"Stupid walls" Mikayla muttered punching the ground. Her mark glowed red this time and a person made of fire walked over to her ice jail and melted the bars. When she was free, she jumped into the fire person's arms muttering a million thanks you's. She whispered to the fire person, it gently set her down and tackled Caitlyn.

"Boo yah" She said jumping around the training castle like an idiot.

"Done for day," Sebastian said before walking away.

**I finished this faster than I had anticipated.**

**I am so impressed with myself.**

**Unlike in my other story I understand what's going on…kinda.**

**It is 11:09 now and I am on the road with my mom and my but head of a brother and my angelic sister.**

**Reviews are really appreciated.**

**They tell me what you hate, like, love, or despise about my story.**

**I have school tomorrow!**

**Good Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chance 4

**(Mikayla's POV)**

I hate waking up at 3 in the fucking morning every day for training. Mitchie and I were walking to the training castle. I heard Mitchie groan from her spot beside me and I looked up to see Alex, Dallas, Tess, Caitlyn, Miley, and Lily waving at us from the stands. I turned away when I saw Lily and Miley kiss. Sebastian took two daggers from the dagger wall and gripped them tightly. He relaxed for a moment before walking over to Tess and saying something to her. She smirked and took the daggers form his hands. I narrowed my eyes as we began to circle around each other like hawks.

"Come on Mikayla, you seem so prepared for Miley but you're not prepared for a fight?" Tess questioned smirking. I glared at her and clenched my fist.

"Aww are you getting mad? Well it doesn't matter, I bet everyone in this realm is stronger than you, especially me, and you know that makes you? A stupid weakling" She said laughing. I felt the mark on my arm burn dark red and I began to launch fireballs at her smirking face. She dodged them one by one and I grabbed her head and put her in a headlock making sure to cut off all air flow. My hands were still hot and I burned her neck. She elbowed me in the face and I flipped her body to the ground once more.

I felt 3 pairs of arms wrap themselves around my waist and try to pull me off. I felt one pair of strong arms pick me up off of Tess and carry me to the locker room. I felt myself being put down on the bench. I looked up to see Miley gazing down at me with concern in her eyes.

"Mikayla, what happened out there?" She said looking over my face for injuries.

"I don't know" I said looking down. She dropped to her knees and tilted my face. She gasped when she found bruises and scratches from Tess.

"Why did you let her get to you?" Miley asked before making her hands glow green. She softly rubbed my face and began to take off my shirt. I was too tired to say anything. I heard her gasp and I felt her run her hands over my abdomen. I felt some of the scratches and bruises healing.

"I don't know" I said sensing some disappointment in her voice.

"Do...do you know...what Tess meant...when she...said your prepared for me?" Miley said blushing.

"I...don't k-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. I felt her body tense when I lifted her on my lap but she relaxed when I ran my fingers through her hair. I felt her arms wrap themselves around my neck and I smiled into the kiss. She broke the kiss and laid her forehead against mine smiling and blushing.

"What about Li-" Miley cut me off again by kissing me. I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to her, opening my mouth and licking the roof of her mouth. She moaned into the kiss and I froze. I broke this kiss and detached myself from her arms. I didn't want anyone mad at me for stealing Miley away.

"What about everyone else?" I asked catching my breath.

"I am so tired of everyone telling me what to do! Why can't I be allowed one thing I want that really makes me happy?!" She asked covering her face with her arms. I took her wrists in my hands and I looked into her eyes.

"I make you happy?" I asked not bothering to fight the smile that made its way upon my face.

"You make me so happy" She whispered leaning in to kiss me again. She clutched at my shirt and I let my hands rest on her waist. I broke the kiss again and let my head rest in the crook of her neck.

"You barley know me" I said chuckling.

"I want to know everything about you" She said kissing my now forming purplish black eye.

"Come on, let's go back to the main castle" She said taking my hand and leading me to the castle. When we exited the locker room I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I kept my head down and held on to Miley's hand.

**(Caitlyn's POV when Mikayla and Miley are in the Locker room)**

"Are you insane?! You knew she had the mark and yet you still chose to fight her anyway?!" I said dragging Tess to the uniform room. I took her shirt off and ignored my need to stare. I healed the burns on her abdomen.

"No..."She mumbled. I healed the burns on her neck and she rested her forehead against my shoulder. I blushed because Tess and I were just friends with benefits and she usually doesn't open up or initiate little moments between us.

"Sorry" She said softly before I took her head in my hands. I kissed her forehead and she pulled my face down to level with hers. She leaned in slowly, giving me time to pull away.

**(Tess's POV)**

I leaned in slowly to give her time to pull away. I let my lips ghost over hers for a second before she let her lips crash against mine. She pushed me against the wall and kissed down my neck to my pulse point. She sucked hard on my pulse point and I moaned. She began to lift me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist. She carried me over to a table and she laid me down on my back. I let her hover over me for a second before pulling her down and kissing her lips. I opened my mouth when she licked my bottom lip. I felt her tense and I looked up to see her face retreating.

"Caitlyn, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her into my lap after I sat cross legged.

"You shouldn't...you should give...your...first time to...someone you...love..." She said trying to get off of my lap. I just wrapped my arms around her, preventing her escape.

"But we-" I started. "Friends with benefits" She said cutting me off.

"Will you-" I began but cut me off again. "No, I really want you to think about this and I don't want to be your girlfriend just because your horny" She said climbing out of my lap. She started for the door and I jumped off the table. I walked over to her as she was exiting.

"Caitlyn, I...would never use you for sex, I love-" I started but she cut me off with a kiss.

"Tess, just chill for a while" She said putting her hands on my shoulders. I nodded and let her walk out the door.

"I'm going to show you how much" I said to her retreating body.

**Mitchie's POV**

"You still fight, you fine" Sebastian said eyeing the burned ground. He turned to me and motioned for me to step forward.

"I have no idea who you're talking about dude" I said waking away before he made me fight someone.

"Are you too chicken to fight?" Dallas said from her spot next to Alex. Alex gave her a look and shook her head.

"Alright, I know where this leads and I'm not in the mood" I said heading back to the main castle. When I approached the gate to the castle, I heard sounds from the trees. I looked around the area and shrugged off my suspicions. I heard a loud thump behind me and I turned around only to meet nothing. I turned back around to face the door and instead I saw Alex perched on top of the door.

"My God!" I yelled holding my hand over my chest. She smiled and floated down from the door.

"Hey" She said waving at me. I waved back nervously and bit my lip.

"Where's Dallas?" I asked looking around for the tall brunette.

"She's still at the Training castle" Alex said leaning against the door. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Why isn't she with you?" I asked running my hands through my hair.

"She was being a douche, so I broke up with her" Alex said nonchalantly.

"You broke up with…Oh My God" I said inwardly jumping at the thought of Alex being single.

"Let's do something" She said grinning at me. I looked at her nervously, slightly afraid of her thoughts. She pushed herself off of the door and took my hands in hers.

"What are we doing?" I asked praying my hands don't get sweaty.

"Taking a small trip" She said pulling me onto her back and launching us into the air. I held on to her neck and took in her scent.

"Are you sniffing me?" Alex asked turning her head in my direction.

"Nooo…." I said smiling sheepishly into her shoulder. We flew in a comfortable silence until we landed near a small park. It had turned dark out and we were sitting near a tree that sat on top of a hill. I was sitting against the tree and Alex was sitting cross-legged across from me.

"Do you remember when you were telling me about Spiderman?" She asked taking my hand in hers once more. I blushed and nodded.

"Well, in this world you are our Spiderman" She said grinning at the smile forming on my face.

"No I'm-"I began shaking my head at her statement.

"Yes, you are" She said interrupting my statement. "Mitchie, you have The Mark, you're like a superhero here…you're my superhero" She said interlocking our fingers. I couldn't fight the smile that was making its way upon my face. She leaned in slowly, giving me time to pull away from her beautiful face. I felt her lips touch mine and I pulled her by her shirt. She squeaked in surprise and I felt her mouth slightly open. She leaned in closer and let her hands rest against the tree behind me. I pushed on her shoulders and leaned back.

"Alex, I'm not sure-"I began in a nervous tone.

"That this is a good idea?" A voice behind us asked. I turned around to see Dallas standing with her arms crossed. She was glaring daggers at us. "Because it's not" She said shaking her head.

"Dallas, stop" Alex said, standing in front of me. I peeked at Dallas from behind Alex's body.

"How did you even get here anyway?" Alex asked narrowing her eyes at her.

"Tess helped me" She said smirking at me.

"Alex, please I'm your girlfriend" She said looking at Alex with pleading eyes. Alex shook her head at the girl.

"Leave me alone Dallas, you're not my girlfriend" Alex said running her hands through her hair.

"Alex-"Dallas started. She stepped forward and Alex lit her hands with fire.

"Right now you're a threat and I WILL hurt you" Alex said throwing a fireball at the ground in front of Dallas. "I won't miss the next one" She said coldly.

"Okay, Alex stop" I said standing behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. I felt her body relax and her hands extinguish themselves.

"Can we go back to the castle now?" I asked tugging on her hand. Alex glared at Dallas one more time before pulling me onto her back and flying us to the castle.

"Alex…are you alright?" I asked resting my head against her back.

"I'm fine" She said guiding us through clouds.

I kissed her shoulder and felt her body shudder. "Are you _still_ fine?" I asked kissing her shoulder once more.

"Yeah, I'm _still_ fine" She said giggling. I kissed her neck and I felt her gasp. I smiled against her skin. I lightly nipped and sucked at her neck and I heard a small moan.

"Mitchie I really don't want to crash" She said passing the training castle. We landed in a tree that was in front of my room.

"Where is Miley?" Alex asked peering into my empty room.

"And Mikayla..." I said opening the window to climb through.

"They better not be having sex on my bed" Alex growled walking around my room. She looked at me with a mischievious flint in her eyes before taking my hand in hers and leading me through the walls of the castle. We poked our heads through the wall that separated us from Miley and Mikayla. They were cuddling on Miley's bed and watching a movie.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Alex said walking through the TV. Mikayla jumped and Miley flew away from Mikayla and onto the ceiling. I followed Alex through the TV and rested my gaze upon Miley, who was upside down on the ceiling.

"Really?" Miley asked floating back down to the bed.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't make your life harder?" Alex asked leading me to her bed. I blushed at thoughts of Alex in bed. She sat against the pillows and I scooted to lay against her. Mikayla raised her eyebrows at me but remained silent.

"A good one" Miley grumbled setting into Mikayla's arms once more.

"What movie?" Alex asked playing with my hair. I leaned back into her embrace and smiled.

"The best movie ever...Master of Vengence 2: Return of Vengence" Miley said laying her head on Mikayla's shoulder. We watched to movie with small comments and I looked over to see Miley covering a sleeping Mikayla with blankets. Alex levatated a blanket to her bed and covered our bodies with it. I smiled at the small gesture and snuggled further in Alex's arms.

"Goodnight Spiderman" She whispered before I slipped into sleep for the rest of the night.

**Wooooooooow! **

**I apologize for practically dying but I have a good reason. Okay so I had this typed up on my old laptop before christmas and I got a new laptop so I gave my laptop to my brother and it was deleted so I have now re-typed this and the 12th chapter of R.A.T (Race Against Time). Expect to see the 12th chapter soon. Oh BTW I am typing this on my tablet so this is taking me longer than usual. **

**I actually haven't had a lot of time to type my stories. I've had school, sports, and other things that had to come first. Unfortunatley (and fortunatley) there has been a girl who has taken my affections (caught my eye) and I have been smitten once more. I got a shot by the love doctor. She just doesn't know yet but I do put forth half of my effort to make sure she's smiling/happy and the other half to everything else. I would expect to see more updates because I AM IN THE MOOD!**

**P.S I'm writing this in church and I don't think God or Jesus or whatever you believe in has a problem with me being myself. My mother is religious and I, fortunatley for you guys, am not. To whatever higher power you belive in, I believe very softcore not at all hardcore like everyone else. Religion isn't my thing and I have my own beliefs about everything. I'm rambling sorry. I think I might update my profile. Hmmmmm.**

**Lol R.A.T (Race Against Time)**

**A.C (Another Chance) **

**I made a funny ^_^ **

**This will be a great year for me before next year I'm going on my school's guitar field trip to New York. We're seeing WICKED! on BROADWAY! Those two words belong together :-P **


	5. Chapter 5

Another Chance 5

**(Mitchie's POV)**

I awoke to voices arguing between each other. I could smell Alex's scent in her blanket. I was currently snuggled into Alex's bed with her blanket warming my body. I didn't dare open my eyes or move my body. I didn't want to get caught by the voices.

"Tess, why do you even care?" A voice that sounded Alex asked.

"Because I'm your friend and I don't want you to get hurt" Tess said sighing.

"I'll be fine" Alex said turning the TV off.

"Alex she's from the upside, if she can come here from the upside then so can many others" Tess said walking around the room. I could hear her feet moving on the floor.

"She wouldn't let that happen" Alex said following Tess around the room.

"Open your eyes Alex, the upside is filled with greedy people like her who want everything" Tess said raising her voice a bit.

"Damn, give her a chance" Alex said keeping her voice even. I could hear the exasperation her voice.

"I'd be giving her one too many chances" Tess said lowering her voice. I chose this time to 'wake up'.

"Sup, guys" I said stretching for good measure. Both girls looked at me and I waved. I moved to get up off of the bed and I was tackled by a strong force. I looked up to see Tess glaring down at me. She ignited her hand and held it close to my face.

"Eavesdropping…really?" Tess asked growling in my face. I cringed and looked to the side to avoid her death glare.

"It's called sleeping, look it up" I said slipping away from Tess's grasp. She had her hands on either side of my face, so I couldn't go very far.

"Do you have to be so hostile?" Alex asked pulling Tess away from me. Tess struggled for a bit until giving up, she settled for glaring at me instead.

"She's been spying on us" Tess whined standing from the floor.

"Tess…" Alex sighed shaking her head. I grinned at the duo.

"Nah, I really was spying on you guys" I said chuckling at the expression of Tess's face.

"Oh, I knew that, I could tell when your heartbeat sped up" Alex said kissing my cheek. I smiled at her and gave Tess the 'ha-ha' look.

"I need to get dressed, I have lessons with Sebastian in like 45 minutes" I said walking over to Alex's shower. I felt Alex walk up behind me and wrap her arms around me waist.

"I like showers too" Alex whispered against my neck. I blushed and turned in her arms to fully face her.

"Spiderman showers alone" I said pecking her lips and walking to the bathroom.

(Alex's POV)

"Gross," I heard Tess mumble from her place near my bed.

"I think you're jealous" I said smirking at her disgusted face.

"There isn't anything to be jealous of" Tess said shaking her head.

"Of course there is, Spiderman is better than The Flash" I said making my bed neater.

"Who's the flash?" She asked scrunching her brows in confusion. She sat on the bed and crossed her arms.

"Are you really that stupid?" I asked her turning around to face her. She glared at me and crossed her legs.

"Caitlyn maybe…?" I said holding my hands up in fake wonderment.

"Wha…pssshh…no…we're…just…friends" Tess said giving me a sheepish smile.

"Anyone else might believe that, but I know you Tess and I know you're in love with her" I said folding the blanket on my bed.

"I might be in love with her but she isn't with me, so we're just friends" Tess said looking at the ground.

"With benefits" Caitlyn said flipping from the ceiling and landing next to Tess.

"We're you listening to our whole conversation?" Tess asked scratching the burn mark on her arm. Tess had tried to set herself on fire a few years ago. She knew Caitlyn wasn't in love with her and she almost couldn't take seeing Caitlyn every day.

"No, I heard 'Just friends' and I assumed you were talking about us" Caitlyn said throwing her arm around Tess's shoulder.

"I could've been wrong" Caitlyn said shrugging. The door to my shower opened and Mitchie came out dripping wet in a towel. Her eyes widened when she saw Tess and Caitlyn staring at her. She nervously rubbed her arm and her mark glowed white. Wind suddenly swirled around her and she was instantly dry. Clothes flew from my closet and she squeaked in surprise. Her hair looked perfect and she looked amazing in my clothes. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a blue flannel. She also had light eyeliner and eye shadow on.

"Sorry Alex, I don't know how…I can take everything off if you want-"She said untying the flannel shirt.

"Mitchie, I don't mind seeing you naked but you might wanna keep the clothes on seeing as there are two other people in the room" I said grinning at her nervous face.

"Oh and as for the clothes, I don't mind" I said walking next to her. I took her hand in mine and interlocked our fingers.

"Gross" Caitlyn mumbled from her place next to Tess.

"I know right that's what I said" Tess said shaking her head at us. Mitchie tried to hide behind my shoulder.

"C'mon let's go to Sebastian's training session" I said leading Mitchie through the walls. Before we left the room I smacked Tess in the back of her head.

"Oww" She mumbled rubbing her head.

"Your fault for helping Dallas" I said shrugging. We made our way to the training castle. Sebastian was already there with Mikayla. Mitchie left us after giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. I'm pretty sure everyone could see my blushing face. Miley was arguing with Lily a few steps away from us; they were out of ear shot.

"Where's Dallas?" I asked looking around for the older girl. I saw her walking out of the armory with a sword and shield in her hands.

"Apparently she's fighting Mitchie" Tess said leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

"She fight you" Sebastian said motioning to Mitchie and Dallas.

"She fight-"Sebastian began to add but was cut off by Mikayla.

"Sebastian, buddy, listen I'm really not in the mood to die today so how about we just skip the Mikayla and Lily fight?" Mikayla asked giving Sebastian a hopeful smile.

"C'mon Mikayla let's go!" Lily yelled from her place next to Miley in the stands.

"Let's not" Mikayla mumbled tightening her helmet.

"How about-"Lily started but was cut off by Mikayla.

"How about we don't fight but just say we did instead?" Mikayla asked giving Lily the 'I'm-sorry-I-stole-your-girlfriend' look.

"She better be alive after this Dallas!" I yelled, cupping my hands over my mouth.

"Enough noise, let fight begin" Sebastian said motioning to Dallas and Mitchie. I was watching Dallas to make sure she didn't pull any stupid shit and hurt Mitchie. Dallas charged at her with the sword and Mitchie ducked under it and rolled to the side. Dallas charged once more and Mitchie dodged it again. Dallas came at her swinging wildly with the sword in her hand. She had backed Mitchie into a corner and Mitchie had her hands in front of her face and her eyes screwed shut. Mitchie's arm glowed bright orange and Dallas's movements were slowed down to slow motion. Mitchie quickly ran past her, grabbing Dallas's shield in the process. By the time Mitchie had gotten to the other side of the battle arena Dallas had finished her swing and was now slowly turning around. The effects of Mitchie's slow motion (thingy?) had worn off on Dallas and she was now moving at her regular speed and running toward Mitchie.

"Fucking stop it!" Dallas yelled at her. Mitchie was breathing hard and her movements seemed to be…swayish? Dallas swung at her with her sword and Mitchie held the shield in front of her face. The sword bounced off of the shield and Mitchie back pedaled to the edge of the arena and she threw her shield at Dallas, effectively tripping her.

"Woo! Go Mitchie, Captain America would be proud!" Mikayla yelled jumping in the air next to Sebastian, who has been expressionless for the whole battle. Dallas jumped to her feet and cornered Mitchie again.

"You definitely deserve this" Dallas said swinging her sword at her face. Mitchie hands flew in front of her face to protect it and her arm glowed dark yellow. A completely yellow Mitchie emerged from the real Mitchie and took the sword from Dallas. Real Mitchie leaned against the wall in exhaustion. Sebastian motioned for her to come near him. She began walking over to him, dragging her feet. Something didn't seem right, I know she's tired but she seems off.

"Did good job" Sebastian said clapping her on the back. Mitchie gave him a small smile before passing out next to him. I flew down into the arena, next to her and lifted her onto my back. I flew to the Main Castle with Mitchie unconscious on my back.

**(Mikayla's POV)**

"I should go see if Alex needs any help" I said awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. Miley gave me a smile and Lily just stared at me.

"I still don't believe you" Lily said turning to Miley.

"Mikayla are we dating?" Miley asked turning to me. My eyes went wide.

"Wha…Uhm…yeah…she's my…girl" I stuttered, giving them a sheepish grin. Lily raised her eyebrows at my statement.

"Nope, don't believe you" Lily said shaking her head.

"Fine" Miley said walking past Lily. She walked up to me and pulled my face down to hers. Our lips met and I'm pretty sure I squeaked. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I let mine slip around her waist. I felt her nip at my bottom lip and I let my mouth open slightly. I felt her tongue slide against mine and I moaned. When we parted I had the biggest smile on my face.

"How do I know, you didn't kiss her randomly?" Lily asked smirking at Miley. She motioned for Miley to come over to her for a conversation. Lily took Miley's hand in hers and led her away. I snapped out of my trance and ran after Miley and Lily. I took Miley's other hand and spun her around.

"Hey Wh-"Miley began, giving me a concerned look. I said nothing; I just tilted her head and dipped mine. I immediately sucked on her bottom lip and grinned when she allowed me entrance to her mouth. Her other hand, that wasn't occupied by mine, snaked its way to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I let my unoccupied hand fall on her waist and pull her impossibly closer. I interlocked our fingers and smiled into the kiss. I heard her moan into the kiss and I pulled back grinning. Our hands were still interlocked and Miley was breathing heavier.

"Hot damn" Lily said with a small smile on her face.

"I believe you" She added, blushing.

"You're not mad at me?" Miley asked biting her lip.

"I was but, if she's gonna make you happy then why should I stop that? I'm not like Dallas" She said shrugging her shoulder.

"Geez you make me sound as if I'm not that special" Miley said with a mock pout.

"You are special…but I, unfortunately, can't be the one to make you happy" Lily said with a small smile.

"I love you for understanding!" Miley said throwing her arms around the blonde girl. Lily awkwardly hugged her back while patting her back.

**(Alex's POV)**

"Dang Mitchie, don't you have a glow color to prevent you from passing out? This is the second time!" I said flopping on Mikayla's bed after I laid Mitchie down in hers. I thought about lying in the same bed as Mitchie but I knew she would get too hot. In her unconscious state I wasn't sure what I could do.

"I'm pretty sure Spiderman doesn't pass out this much" I mumbled crossing my arms behind my head.

"Yeah…he does" Mitchie mumbled, stirring from her slumber. I shot off of the bed in shock and floated in the air

"When…he fights….the…giant…lizard he…barely makes it….to his girlfriend's…house" Mitchie said sitting up in her bed. I grinned at her and floated down to give her a hug.

"If anything he passes out more than I do" She said leaning on my shoulder after we broke our hug.

"Good, let's keep it that way" I said kissing her cheek. I shifted so I was leaning against Mitchie's pillow. She moved so she could lean against my front.

"I plan to" She said snuggling into my embrace. I levitated the remote closer to us, so Mitchie could watch TV.

"You're so lazy" She mumbled, turning the TV on.

"I carried you" I said playing with her hair.

"Fair enough" She said settling on bobegnops erauqs stnap (Sponge Bob Square Pants).

**School is ending and I have time to write more stories**

**I don't know if you've heard but I am going to write an Iron Man/Glee Story**

**PM me if you want to help me or for more information**

**I already have 2 people and I definitely need 2 more**

**So yeah expect an update for R.A.T**


	6. Chapter 6

Another Chance 6

**(Alex's POV)**

"Hey Mitchie, how do I make you feel?" I asked pulling her closer to my body. The Bob egnopS (Sponge Bob) marathon had just ended and we were watching The Amazing Spiderman in my room. She turned to look at me.

"Like I've been locked out of heaven" Mitchie said grinning. I stared at her with a blank look on my face.

"I don't think I understand" I said giving her a questioning look.

"Bruno Mars?" She asked tilting her head.

"I don't know what that is" I said biting my lip. She smiled at me and pecked my lips.

"You biting your lip is sexy" She said blushing. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"How did you get Spiderman?" She asked turning in my arms to face me better. We were now positioned so Mitchie was lying on top of me, with my arms still around her.

"Well I figured out that our electronic devices are far more advanced than your earthly technologies and I hacked into a movie watching place and downloaded the movie" I said nodding my head.

"You mean a movie theater?" She asked pulling back to give me a quizzical look. I shrugged and leaned up to kiss her. She leaned back and grinned at me.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Anything" I said smiling at her.

"Download Toy Story for us?" Mitchie asked resting on her forearms. I nodded and leaned up to kiss her again. This time she didn't pull away. Our lips met with gentle force before I wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her closer. I let my hands wander her body, careful to stay above her pants. I secured my arms around her before I flipped us so I was on top. I pecked her lips once more and trailed kisses from her lips to her neck. I kissed around her neck and sucked on her pulse point before kissing up a little higher. She whimpered when I lightly bit a spot on her neck. I smiled against her neck and kissed her before pulling back. My smile grew bigger when she reached back for me.

"What was that?" I asked chuckling at her impatience.

"What was what?" She asked blushing. I loved how she could go from fierce and demanding to shy and gentle.

"Your whimper" I said grinning when her blush grew redder.

"I didn't whimper" She said shaking her head. I kissed her neck once more and sucked on a spot near her pulse. I nipped at her skin and chuckled when she quickly drew in breath. I bit her softly and she groaned.

"I love your sounds" I said pecking her lips. She blushed and I interlaced our fingers together.

"When should I download Toy Story?" I asked playing with her hair.

"Not right now" She said kissing me hard. She flipped us so she was on top and kissed around the front of my neck.

"Copyc-"I started but she cut me off with a kiss to my lips. I tried lifting my arms to bring her closer to me but she took my arms and held them above my head.

"Alex shhhhh" She said kissing me and slipping her tongue into my mouth. _'Oh geez' _I thought as she sucked on my tongue lightly. Her body seemed colder than usual and she was putting more weight on me than usual. I pulled back to look at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked giving her a look of concern. Thoughts of making out were forgotten.

"I'm just cold" She said trying to kiss me again. I pecked her lips and sat up feeling her face.

"Mitchie, your body temperature is dropping kind of fast" I said looking at her with more worry on my face. I slipped from under her and I watched with distress as her body sank to the bed, almost as if it were in slow motion. I crawled up next to her and cuddled her close to me. I let my body temperature rise but I could tell it wasn't doing anything.

"Mitchie I'm gonna get help okay?" I told her, wrapping her body in blankets. I received no answer as I flew out of the room and down the hallway to Dallas's room, not bothering to run.

**(Mikayla's POV)**

"Hey baby? Can we go to the kitchen?" I asked pulling a muscle shirt over my head. We were chilling in my room. She looked at me for a second before flying off her bed to land in front of me.

"You look sexy without a shirt too" She said playing with the front of my shirt. I felt my face get warm and I gave her a small grin.

"Also, I like you calling me baby" She said leaning up to whisper in my ear. She backed me up to the wall and kissed me. I pulled her body against mine and sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned and let her hands rest against the wall behind me. She slipped her leg between mine and ground it against my center. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and she moaned once more. She tugged at my shirt and pulled it over my head to be discarded on the ground. All of a sudden my stomach growled and she pulled back.

"Sorry" I said smiling at her whimpering.

"You don't have to apologize" You're still mine so I really can't complain" Miley said pecking my lips. She retrieved my shirt from the floor and handed it to me. I started to feel self-conscious about being in a bra. She kissed me and helped me pull the shirt over my head once more.

"You don't need to feel shy, Mikayla" I already know you're drop-dead sexy" Miley said hugging me close. I smiled at her and tilted my head in confusion.

"How did you know I was feeling shy?" I asked leading her out the room. She closed the door and took my hand in hers.

"I have more control over my powers" She said interlacing our fingers.

"What does that mean?" I asked swinging our hands back and forth.

"It means whatever feelings you pick up around you could be coming from anywhere" She said gesturing to the entre castle with her free hand.

"Wow, I am so cool" I said grinning. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Sure" She said leading me to the kitchen. When we entered the kitchen the chefs immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Why are you back?" The head chef asked crossing his arms. I could tell he was seconds away from calling the guards'.

"Hey, watch it dude" I have the mark" I said showing them my mark. The head chef looked at my forearm. He turned to his crew and held his hands up in annoyance.

"Why are you just standing there, get them food!" He yelled going into the back to tell everyone else.

"I totally claim him as my bitch" I said with a smug smile on my face. Miley chuckled and shook her head.

"If you own him, then that means I own him as well" You're mine" She whispered in my ear. I could feel my face heating up again.

"I don't want to own him anymore" I whispered back to her. Our faces were slowly getting closer to each other.

"Why?" Miley asked smiling, as if she already knew the answer.

"I don't want anyone else to be yours" I said closing the small distance between our faces. When our lips met, I felt my body heating up. I felt my arms starting to feel kinda sweaty. I broke the kiss and lifted my shirt over my head. Miley looked at me in confusion.

"Not that I don't love your body, but why are you taking off your shirt in the kitchen?" Miley asked tilting her head.

"It's too hot" I said moving to take off my pants. She stopped my hands and looked at me with concern.

"Mikayla, what's going on?" Miley asked me caressing my face with her hands. I closed my eyes and tried to answer. The heat was making it hard for me to breathe and make a sentence. I could feel myself starting to wheeze.

"Mikayla, lay down, I'm gonna find Tess okay?" Miley asked me running off after I gave her a single nod of my head.

**(Miley's POV)**

I ran through the walls to get to Tess's room. I found her making out with Caitlyn on the ceiling. I flew up and dragged her away from Caitlyn.

"What?" Tess asked glaring at me for interrupting their make out session.

"There's something wrong with Mikayla" I said pulling her in the direction of the kitchen.

"Why do I care?" Tess asked lifting an eyebrow. Caitlyn floated down from the ceiling in concern.

"She's sweating in a cold kitchen and wheezing!" I yelled pulling her once more. Tess got serious and she allowed me to lead her to the kitchen with Caitlyn following us. When we got there, Mikayla's breathing had become more erratic and she was sweating profusely. Tess lifted her now limp body off of the kitchen table.

"Where's Sebastian?" Tess asked carrying Mikayla out of the kitchen.

"In his LAIR!" Sebastian whisper yelled bursting out of a hallway door.

"I'm pretty sure that was a supply closet" Caitlyn said catching up to us. Mikayla gave a small smile to that comment but remained quiet otherwise.

"What? What? What do you want?" Sebastian asked throwing his hands up. "I want to rest in luxury" He said lifting his chin above the normal height.

"Mikayla is hot" I said furrowing my eyebrows in worry. A second later I realized what I said.

"No I mean her body…her temperature is too hot" I said too worried to give them an embarrassed smile.

"Where's the other one?" Sebastian asked giving Mikayla a lopsided look.

"With Alex" Caitlyn said helping Tess with Mikayla. Sebastian led us into his supply closet and led us down 2 flights of stairs. At the bottom we were met with the sight of an underground mansion. There were at least 8 bedrooms. There was a nice fireplace and a huge bookshelf.

"Sebastian, do my parents know you live here?" I asked tilting my head. He grinned at me for a second and shook his head no.

"Good, this might be useful later" I said smirking. Tess laid Mikayla's sweaty body on a bed.

"I can make a potion for her, but usually if one is in an unhealthy state then the other one usually is as well" Sebastian said opening a cabinet. He began grabbing little bottles and vials.

"Let's go find Mitchie" Tess said to Caitlyn. Caitlyn nodded and the two flew up, through the ceiling to the over ground.

**(Alex's POV)**

As soon as I found Dallas's door, I gave 2 loud knocks and walked through the metal to get to the other side.

"Dallas, I really need you" I said moving to stand in front of her bed. She looked at me for a second with her eyebrows raised.

"Say what?" She asked in confusion. I was not in the mood for stupid questions. I climbed on the bed and kept moving until I was face to face with her.

"Mitchie's in trouble" I said with a death glare etched on my face. Her eyes got wide for a second before they narrowed at me.

"But I don't like her "Why would I help her?" Dallas asked giving me a look of pure confusion. I was done with playing around.

"I don't care what you like Dallas, I need your help and you're gonna help me" I said in a calm voice with my hands ignited with blue flames near her face. She glanced at my hands with wide eyes before quickly nodding her head.

"Of course I'm gonna help you" She said inching away from my hands. I extinguished them and dragged her off the bed.

"Lilly, I'm leaving with Alex" Dallas yelled before shutting the door. I head Lilly yell something back but I wasn't focused on her at the moment.

"So what's wrong with her?" Dallas asked running after me.

"Her body temperature is dropping really fast and I don't know why" I said walking through the door to my room. I was waiting for Dallas to enter and I poked my head out.

"Let's go" I said making hurry up motion with my hands. She made a face and raised her eyebrows.

"Not everyone has amazing powers Alex" She said rocking back and forth on her heels with her arms crossed. I huffed and pulled her inside. Dallas looked around for a second before settling her gaze on Mitchie's blanketed body.

"Mitchie, give me a sign" Dallas said crouching in front of her. Mitchie made no attempt to move her body. She instead opted to blink 3 times.

"Only blinking?" Dallas asked feeling her face. Mitchie looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Okay head movement" Dallas said standing up.

"I have to take the blankets off" They aren't doing anything for her" Dallas said throwing the blankets on the floor next to the bed.

"Okay, I know a potion that would help her" Where's Mikayla?" She asked turning Mitchie on her back.

"I don't know" why?" I asked from my position behind her.

"Mitchie shares the mark with Mikayla" Meaning Mikayla is probably cold too" Dallas said turning Mitchie's hand over.

"I'll go find them" I said attempting to send telepathic calls to Miley. _'Is she underground? In the dirt?' _I thought as I phased through the floors to find Miley.

**I'm not gonna lie, I am proud of myself**

**I really wanted to update this one as well so I got started on Friday.**

**This is probably the quickest I have ever written a chapter**

**I am in such a winning mood right now**

**Guys we should have a heart to heart,**

**I love seeing you guys read my stories and I love the people who favorite and follow my stories**

**I especially love the peeps who review, they are wonderful**

**I would love to have reviews telling me what's good, what's bad, what's annoying, what's stupid and anything else like that**

**I also love reviews that just say thanks or good job or please update**

**Okay heart to heart over**


End file.
